Be A Man
by kitkatfox
Summary: He gets one last chance to pick Kagome over Kikyo. The question is, will he have the courage to do so?


_**This is an updated, reposted version, by popular request!  
**  
I've been so stuck on my current fanfics that I decided to do some quick lil' oneshot songfics to get my creativity flowing. I think it worked. And you get to read the results! Just one note is that the second stanza of song (starts with 'I know she must be speciel) is "sung" by Kikyo.  
The rest of the song is Kagome's. I just thought it fit. This is a little depressing at first, but you guys know me, the hopeless romantic, it has a happy ending.  
_

_**I don't own Inu Yasha or Aqua's song "Be A Man"

* * *

**_

**Be A Man**

_**

* * *

**_

_The world is quiet,  
like there is no one around,  
but I feel you beside me.  
I know the secrets,  
you keep locked away inside,  
don't understand, why you are fighting.

* * *

_

A brush of his familiar aura and the girl knew he was there. He was following her, like he did so frequently. Like she shouldn't have done.

Kagome didn't say anything to him, even though he had been standing there for a while now.

She was devastated. She knew what was going on. She had caught him with Kikyo again.

* * *

_I know, she must be special,  
this new girl by your side,  
I seek for answers, when I look into your eyes,  
And it hurts like hell but I will be strong_

_Kikyo frowned, looking at Inu Yasha intently. She knew now how much this new girl who didn't belong in this time meant to him. As much as she didn't like it, she had decided to let him be._

A small part of her wanted him to just be happy. And she'd had told him as much, leaning in to say it quietly, in her coldly soft voice. He pulled back, giving her a wide-eyed disbelieving look. But she was serious.__

Kagome couldn't hear them, but she could see them. She believed that they were talking about being together. And she was tired of it.

_

* * *

__For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know  
that you can_

_Don't leave me with scars  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.

* * *

_

Why wouldn't he just tell her up front that he was going to be with Kikyo? He kept saying he wasn't; that he just had to put her to rest. This time she had left to go straight to the well, and he followed, not saying anything yet, but she knew he would start protesting soon. Claiming he had an obligation to Kikyo. That he needed Kagome. She tried to hide her sighs. There was going to be some definite therapy for this.

* * *

_You made me love you,_  
_love you right from the start._  
_You're controlling my heart, babe._  
_Don't pack your bags yet._  
_Give me time to say goodbye._  
_(Say goodbye.)_  
_Just don't leave me wounded._

_

* * *

_  
She didn't have a choice when she fell in love with him. Didn't he know that? He was the one who had power over her.

She didn't want him to leave yet. She wanted to spend what little time she could with him. Even if it was as a damn "shard detector". Anything to be near him. They still had time before he would have to go with Kikyo. And when he did leave, she just hoped he'd let her down gently.

* * *

_No, I just hope you will regret the things you do  
Come back to me,  
'cause our love is the real thing.  
And it hurts like hell but I will be strong

* * *

_

Why did he continue doing those stupid things?

He complained about **_her_** leaving to go to her time, but he was the one leaving to go be with Kikyo. All she had was schoolwork. Not some stupid half-dead relationship she was trying to deny.

This was too bad, because Kagome thought she loved him more than the cold priestess. But she wouldn't say that. She'd be strong.

* * *

_For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,  
Don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.

* * *

_

Just once, she wished he would stop playing the field.

* * *

_I knew that I,  
I fought to keep our love strong.  
If you leave me now,  
you come running back for more, babe.  
And I hope for, and I wish for,  
and I pray, that the words from your mouth can,  
eventually make you a man.

* * *

_

She had certainly tried to keep them together. She wasn't the one who left every time some old flame showed up. And then he'd just come right back, being jealous around Kouga again, as if he could have both her and Kikyo's hearts. She wasn't going to give him that. She wasn't going to give him anything anymore. Certainly not her heart.

* * *

_For once in your life,  
be a man.  
When everything stops...  
...for a minute in your life,  
I'll hope that…

* * *

_

He'd tell her that in battle; he'd worry about her constantly and couldn't bear her getting hurt at all. He would try to comfort her into believing she meant more. Those brushes with death brought them all the closer. So what if she was the incarnation of Kikyo? She was still **Kagome**. Ka-go-me. If only he'd realize they were two different people! Then maybe he'd stop being stupid.

* * *

___For once in your life, be a man_  
___be a man._  
___Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,_  
___Don't leave me with scars,_  
___that no one can heal._  
___For once in your life - be a man._

___

* * *

_

All he had to say was that Kikyo was the one he wanted. That she was just the temporary replacement. She could accept it. She could. She was tired of playing this damned ping pong game.

* * *

___Be a man._  
___Tell me the words._

___

* * *

_

The inexperienced miko gave Inu Yasha another sad, 'don't come after me' look and headed to the well.

If he wouldn't tell her then she would leave herself.

The half demon was still confused as to why Kagome was so upset, but he was starting to formulate an idea. That scent that had floated past when he'd been talking to Kikyo.

And he knew he needed to stop it now, before she went down the well. Running ahead of the girl, he cut her off. She stopped, staring up at him solemnly. He looked back down, his golden eyes oddly tender.

"Kagome…I think I know what the problem is. Why you are so upset. I just need to tell you…" He swallowed thickly, losing the courage that was so easily in reach during battles. Not so accessible when talking about how he **felt**. Feelings. Those stupid things. So important though. Kagome watched him, a small glimmer of hope in her bright eyes. This was enough to bolster his courage. He took a deep breath before continuing, "It's you. It's always been you. Kikyo was finally realizing that and telling me that she accepted it, and good luck." Kagome frowned at him, her eyes darkening at words she had heard before, crossing her arms.

"When are you going to actually stop lying to me Inu Yasha? I know it's her. I don't even care anymore."

When he stepped forward abruptly and pressed his lips to her heatedly, she knew as well as he did that she was lying.

She still cared.

Inu Yasha tried to use the kiss to tell Kagome that he wasn't lying, that it was her. He let his arms go around her waist, pulling her to him in an affectionately possessive action. She adjusted her head slightly, giving him the opportunity and means to deepen the kiss, his tongue tentatively moving to explore her mouth. She whimpered quietly.

Pulling back, he gave her a searching look. Her eyes were blank. But her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. She looked up at him slowly, taking a shaky breath.

"If you are going to be doing stuff like that, you can't go running off to Kikyo anymore."

"I know. I'm not going after Kikyo ever again." He affirmed, his grip tightening around her. She gave him a hard look, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He stated firmly. She was starting to melt. Her arms moved up hesitantly, settling around his neck before she asked him one last question.

"How do I know you aren't lying again?"

* * *

___Once in your life.  
Be a man.  
Tell me the words.

* * *

_

"Because I love you."

It was the only answer she needed as she smiled, slightly in relief, and moved even closer to him, one hand weaving into his long silver hair. He watched as her expression changed eventually to one of shining desire. She pushed up on her toes, her lips meeting his in a passionate answer to some unasked question of his.


End file.
